Battle Star Royale
by Saharet
Summary: Class 3-B has been chosen to participate in the Battle Royale, the rules are simple: kill everyone. How will Konata and her friends react to this violent game? Rated for violence, blood and language. Konami
1. Uneasy feeling

**Author's note:** This is a fic I thought about when my brother told me he had bought the book "Battle Royale", I kinda knew what it was already but I didn't think much of it. But, he told me stuff about it and now I can't wait to read it... This is a really hard fic, the lucky star characters are caught up in the Battle Royale and some will die...so you have been warned by that and the little M up there...so don't go flaming me, alright? I know that Lucky Star is all happy happy love joy but hey! If people can write completely OOC fics and a bunch of fics where only the names are from the original concept, I can write this. Now, no more ranting and on with the show...if you're still reading this, that is...

I do not own Lucky Star nor do I own Battle Royale... I would be pretty messed up if I did...

* * *

_Konata Izumi was always known as the girl who didn't get startled easily, the girl who startled everyone as a matter of fact...well...this time she was going to be startled just as much as everyone else..._

_**Chapter 1: Uneasy feeling**_

**Konata's POV**

Today I woke up earlier than most days, I don't know why... I also didn't play on my MMORPG yesterday... it's like...I feel as if it would be meaningless to play... I've never felt like this before.

I ate my breakfast faster than usual, not savoring my food but shoving it in my mouth like a pig. After, I just picked up my school bag and ran outside. The train wouldn't be long now... I sat in the back, almost all the seats were empty. I walked out of the station and ran to her--I mean their house. I dunno why I did it, I just did. I knocked twice, footsteps could be heard and she opened the door...

"Hm? Konata...what are you doing here?"

"I don't know really...I felt like it I guess..."

"Is something wrong?" she ask with deep concern, I couldn't help it, I smirked my cat-like smile at her.

"Kagamin is worrying about me? Aww you're so cute..."

She blushed madly and turned around to let me in, of course she lets out a heartfelt "S-shut up" before doing so. I've known Kagamin for three years now, I feel like I can read that tsundere like an open book sometimes... I wonder if it'll eventually come to an end... I mean, she can't blush to my stupid comments forever! I guess I'll miss that a lot...

"Kona-chan! You sure are early today! I hope you didn't come all the way here just to steal us some food!"

I laughed at that, Tsukasa could never see underneath appearances.

"You saw right through me Tsukasa-chan!" I said with a stupid, faked, embarrassed grin. She smiles and run to the kitchen where she must have more food to give me. Kagami turns to glare at me...she knows...

"Look Konata, I don't care if you don't want to tell me, but... If something really is wrong I hope you'll tell me sooner or later. I don't want you to suffer alone ok?"

I choked on my tongue hearing that (if that's even possible...), Kagami looked like she could feel it too...that uneasiness I felt today, like, tomorrow might be the Apocalypse...

"Here you go Kona-chan!" Tsukasa appeared next to me with a small bag, I laughed at Kagami's flustered face and walked out the door, my friends behind me.

* * *

We walked at a slow pace, Tsukasa was in front of us but didn't seem to notice as she played some game on her cell phone. I stole a glance at Kagami and directed my eyes to the floor.

"Do you feel it too, Kagamin?"

She didn't respond right away, I looked up and saw her staring at me.

"Kagamin...?"

She rapidly looked aside and shot out a "What do you mean, what are you talking about!" before blushing slightly. I didn't understand... so I did what I always do when I don't understand what's happening with Kagami, I teased her.

"The love, Kagamin, can you feel the loooooooove?" I said as I wiggled my brows in a suggestive manner, she turned red and screamed.

"S-Shut up! Stop blurting stupid random stuff all the time, honestly!"

I watched as she walked faster to put some space between us, she's so shy...

_And now I feel lonely... a bit...just a bit..._

* * *

I was looking outside as Kuroi sensei was teaching, I didn't care about the subject, I was wondering why I wasn't able to think about something else... the thought that something was gonna happen was overwhelming me...

"Izumi!"

Something struck me on the head and I let out a little cry of pain as my hands flew to the sore spot.

"OUCH!"

"Why don't you try to follow in class for a change, you can't always count on Hiragi's notes you know."

At that, Kagami blushed a bit and turned her head to her pencil that was somehow more interesting than my situation all of a sudden...

"Oi! I won't! Now stop beating me up with that rolled up- OUCH!"

She made that fang smile of hers and turned to continue her lesson of...whatever she was teaching... Oh! Yeah, Kagami had finally been able to be in our class this year... She was overjoyed by that, until I teased her by saying something close to: That means that when you'll come to eat lunch with us you won't have to walk...mmm...I wonder if that loss of exercise will make you gain weight in exchange...?

She was mad...don't know why though...

Must be her Tsundere attitude...oh well...I'm thinking too much today anyway... must be the weather...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Today was a school trip, they hadn't had one in a long time so everyone was wondering where they were going. Kuroi Sensei didn't go with them, though. The four girls were sitting next to each other and chatting like always.

"I wonder where we're going..." said Miyuki.

"Probably somewhere boring like a shrine or something" Konata smirked at Kagami "it always end up being a waste of time hu?"

"Shut up."

Konata slumped in her seat next to her friend and closed her eyes.

"Man...what a drag...let's just find a nice spot and watch the clouds..."

"Again with the anime references. Do you ever think about anything else?" said an annoyed Kagami. "It'll be useless once we're out in the world to fetch for ourselves you know."

"Well... I could surprise you with how much I learned out of all those useless things, Kagamin..."

The silence who followed that sentence was weird, the two girls looked at each other like Konata had just said something very rude or inappropriate, which wasn't the case. The bus suddenly stopped, bringing all the students who were standing to the floor. Konata hit her head hard on the seat in front of her and passed out. Kagami took a look at the front where people dressed in black were coming inside, she turned around to say something to her blue haired friend but noticed she wasn't moving.

"Konata! Are you ok? Konata?"

She got up to ask for help but met one of the men dressed in black, he had a gaz mask on and a rifle. She sat back down and yelped when he threw something at her feet.

_What the hell is happening?_

Smoke started to fill the bus as the black-clad forms continued to walk around pushing and sometimes trampling her fellow students, she had trouble breathing now and her twin Tsukasa, she noticed, was fast asleep on Miyuki's shoulder. Kagami turned to look at her otaku friend and with a small blush, slumped sleepily forward to embrace her, if she was lucky, she could protect her a bit from what was happening...no matter what that was...

* * *

Konata groaned as she gained back consciousness, she felt a sharp pain on her head and couldn't move at all, like something was keeping her down on the bench. She opened her eyes to see her friend's arms around her, protectively She smiled at that.

_Aww, Kagami fell asleep on me, she's so cute..._

Then, she noticed something weird: everyone seemed to be fast asleep, she looked at her watch and it was 5 o'clock.

_Five o'clock! What the hell? This trip wasn't supposed to be outside of our city!_

She took a look around and noticed a weird woman at the front, she got up and went to ask her what was happening, maybe there was an accident or something...

"Excuse me..." She poked the lady on her shoulder "I was wondering if you could tell me what's hap-"

The woman turned around, Konata took a step back when she saw her; she had a gas mask and she was pointing a gun at her. The small girl couldn't help a gasp escaping from her lips as she stumbled back in surprise.

"What's this, what's happening here?"

The woman leaned forward, Konata closed her eyes and braced herself for the gun shot but it never came. She cracked one eye open and saw the cross coming fast, then, darkness...

* * *

-End of chapter one- 

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter, I hope I won't disapoint LS fans. I'll probably write the next chapter soon so tell me what you all think of it until now and don't let the little lilac guy down there die of hunger! If you get my hint... ;) **


	2. License to kill

**N/A: This chapter is based on one of the scene of the movie Battle Royale, so if you saw it, you might think it looks a lot like it. It's normal, it was meant to, but the following chapters will be completely different.  
Also, I'm sorry if I took some of the students in there, we don't really know the other students in Lucky star.  
**_Once again I do not own Lucky Star and Battle Royale… _

_**EDIT: **_I made some minor changes to this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: License to kill**_

Kagami woke up in a very unpleasant atmosphere; it was noisy and her head hurt like hell. Her eyes were heavy and very hard to open, she unfold her arms and lift her head a little, pushing herself up with her hands. When she finally opened her eyes she gasped.

She was in a classroom, desks and chairs were scattered around the room as if this place had been abandoned long ago. It was dark outside and searchlights were randomly going through the windows accompanying the sounds of helicopters above who were clearly disturbing the students as they flocked to the windows to look outside. That's right, now she remembered, she was supposed to be on a field trip when those weird guys stopped the bus and…and… Konata! The small girl had been knocked out cold.

She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but for the moment, she pushed that aside to make sure her friends were alright. She looked around and spotted Tsukasa and Miyuki frightened in a corner. She got up and ran towards them, stumbling a bit at first.

"Onee-chan!" Her twin jumped in her arms as soon as she saw her, Kagami was relieved to see both her sister and her friend safe and sound, but, she still couldn't see Konata. Wasn't the otaku next to her when she passed out?

"Have you seen Konata?"

"No, we thought she was with you…isn't she?" answered Tsukasa. Kagami froze, in this atmosphere; she could only imagine the worst.

"Don't move you two! I'm going to find her!"

They nodded and Kagami turned around to look for her best friend. Classmates she barely knew (because this was her first year in this class and she didn't really give a damn about the others) were pushing each other in their panicked state; she pushed a guy out of her way and saw a small hint of blue further away. Sure enough, Konata was on a desk, her head in her small arms, Kagami sighed in relief and shook her.

"Konata…Konata!"

The tiny girl opened her eyes slightly and lifted her green eyes up lazily to meet hers.

"Kagamin..?" said Konata in a drawled voice as she put a hand on her head as the pain resurfaced abruptly. "OUCH!"

The pig tailed girl immediately kneeled down next to her friend and urgently asked what was wrong. As she was about to answer, Kagami noticed something on her friend's neck, some kind of metallic device. She got up fast enough to startle Konata and ran a finger on it, her other hand going to cup her chin, bringing her face upward.

"K-Kagamin! What are you doing?" asked the otaku in confusion.

Kagami tilted her head to the side to look at the collar from a better angle. She heard a loud gulp from her friend's throat and looked up to her to notice their faces were really close…

"Waaaah!"

With a blush adorning her face, she retreated back faster than you can say "tsundere". Konata regained composure much faster than her bashful friend and put up a sly smile before remembering the situation they were in.

"What are these? Where are we? Oh! Where's the lady?"

"I don't know, what lady?" asked Kagami "More importantly, what are those collars?" she added as she fumbled with hers.

They didn't have time to wait for an answer as the door opened on a bunch of military guys and a man who looked vaguely familiar to Konata… The lights were turned on.

They stomped their way to the front of the class, kicking chairs and desks which were in the way. The man sat down at the teacher's desk and whispers suddenly came behind the two girls.

"Is that Kitano?"

"Kitano?"

"It really is him."

The man looked in his late forties; he had short black hair and was wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Ok sit down."

Right after that, two soldiers yelled:

"SIT DOWN!"

"SIT DOWN!"

The students immediately sat on the floor or on chairs. Kagami sat down next to Konata and looked around, she couldn't see her twin anymore, that fact annoyed her a bit.

"Been a while. I'm Kitano, your 7th grade teacher. I'm taking class 3-B again. Let's be friends.

Only silence filled the room in response.

"We've got two transfer students, Kawada over there. Kiriyama over there."

Everyone turned around towards the new guys; they looked like rebels with their attire, their hair color and their expressions. Kawada looked a bit older than them; he had black hair and a green cap with his own uniform. Kiriyama on the other end had fierce red hair, a smug look on his face and was indifferently chewing gum.

"Be nice to them" said Kitano as he turned toward the board and wrote in big letters: B R act. Some students got up.

"Where the hell are we?"

"What's going on here?"

"Who are these people?" asked a girl as she pointed the soldiers.

Kitano looked at her; he pointed the board "You know this law?"

No response.

"No good" he said as he put down his chalk. "No good, that's what this country's become. Wanna know why…

Some girls were whispering as he was talking, their old teacher threw the chalk at them. Kagami gasped and Konata narrowed her eye brows.

"No whispering, damnit!"

One of the girls got up and shouted in Kitano's face "You asshole!"

"When someone's talking, shut up and listen."

He poked her hard on the forehead and return to the front of the class. Some random girl got up and asked if she could go to the bathroom as Konata turned to whisper something to Kagami.

"You weren't in our class with him, huh?"

"Nope…I'm kinda glad I wasn't. He looks like a psycho…" mentioned the purple haired girl with a shudder.

"Mm…" pondered Konata "He wasn't that bad of a teacher back then…I wonder what happened…"

"Izumi!"

"Uguu!" said the startled otaku as Kitano got nearer to her, she backed off a little and lifted her eyes to meet with his.

"I heard you're still no good… Sleeping in class, playing those games all night, playing games meant for adults and copying off of your friend's homework…"

"Well technically I'm 18 now so…"

"Shut up when I'm talking you little shit!" he yelled as he punched her hard on the back of her head. Konata almost fell on the floor face down; she would have if Kagami wasn't there to catch her. "Being a smart ass is no good either" he whispered in her ear. Konata looked back up, small tears of pain and frustration swimming in her eyes. Kagami could feel her friend's frustration within every inch of her being, she was taken aback by it; Konata was rarely angry.

"Like I said, you are no good… You should think about leaving that fake otaku world and become a real adult."

Kagami was angry too now… He had no rights to say that to her! Even if she, sometimes, thought that too…

"Listen up! Because of folks like Izumi here this country is absolutely no good anymore. So the bigwigs got together and passed this law: Battle Royale!"

He shot out his arm to point the board again where sure enough, the "BR act" was still written. His arms limped back along his frame as he turned around to walk to the front once again.

"So today's lesson is…you kill each other off." The students all became startled and moved on their seats (or butts) uneasily. Konata shot a glance towards Kagami who looked completely taken aback. "Till there's no one left, nothing's against the rules."

Kagami started to laugh; he couldn't be serious now could he? Kitano turned to her. "What's funny?" That shut Kagami up.

Miyuki got up and raised her hand.

"Sensei…I don't understand what you're saying, this can't possibly…"

"Actually, your teacher Kuroi deeply opposed the selection of class 3-B."

Two soldiers entered the room with a stretcher; he removed the blanket to reveal Nanako Kuroi covered in blood with her mouth hanging open in silent surprise (or terror…).

Konata and Kagami gasped loudly as the rest of the class screamed and scooted back. A few of them who were sitting on chairs fell backward and crashed to the floor. Both girls were deeply shocked by the death of their teacher who was so close to them. Konata couldn't help the thought that it would be a waste for her teacher's special items in their game; thinking that sickened her about herself.

"This is a no good adult, you have to work hard not to become like her." Kitano sat himself on the desk" Time to watch the video, don't fall asleep now."

A soldier took the remote and pushed the play button, starting the movie.

_The right way to fight a battle royale! By the BR act committe_

A woman appeared on the video, she was dressed up with an orange T-shirt, army shorts and cap and she was wearing one of the collars they all had. She had a big smile plastered on her face, a smile that was pissing Kagami and Konata off.

_Hello everyone in class 3-B!_

"Ok hello!" shouted Kitano in enthusiasm as he clapped in his hands. No one else did.

_You are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale!_

_Congratulations!_

"Thank you!"

_Now I'm going to explain the rules for you, listen well to fight right and with gusto. You are on a deserted island that looks like this!_

An image appeared on the background behind the woman; it was mountainous and covered in vegetation.

_It's about 10 kilometres around but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty._

Out of nowhere, Kitano suddenly got up and yelled "NO WHISPERING!" He threw something and one second after, a knife was lodged firmly in a girl's skull. Everyone started to scream and scoot further when they saw her fall to the floor. Kitano walked in towards them and asked them to move, he leaned on the poor girl's body. "Sorry, it's against the rules for me to kill, isn't it?" he pushed her to her back with his foot and pulled out the knife with a horrible sound of scrapping.

Everyone went to the door in panic, trying to pass the soldiers. It was no good, they all started to shoot in the air, startling them all even further but making them flock back to their place: in the back. Those at the front started shooting at the floor, missing only by an inch a lot of them, eventually, one of them hit Ayano and she fell to the floor, cradling her arm to her chest. Kagami and Konata rushed to her side.

"BASTARD!" shouted a voice.

"Misao!"

Misao launched herself at him only to be caught by the throat and stabbed at her thigh by the same knife that killed the girl beforehand. More girls screamed as she yelled and limped away in pain. A soldier caught her and punched her in the face, bringing her down. Ayano screamed and rushed to her sides with Kagami and Konata.

"Misao! Misao!"

"Kuso!" Konata had to restrain her tsundere friend or she would have done the same thing as Misao, Kagami struggled against her friend's abnormal strength but Konata held her firmly in place_. No way I'm just gonna watch her get the same treatment… if not worse._

"Alright back to the video!" said Kitano with a smile as the soldiers went back to their spot, in attention.

_The island's divided into many zones. Every six hours, your teacher'll broadcast updates…_

"4 time a day!"

…_about which zones are becoming danger zones. If you're in these zones, you should leave quickly because the danger is…_

_OK, about the necklace you're wearing. They're 100 water proof and shockproof and permanent. It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone or cause trouble, we can identify you and transmit radio wave that triggers an alarm and boom! It explodes! If you try to rip it off it explodes too, so promise not to try that, ok?_

Kagami grabbed the collar and cursed under her breath, _they are monsters…_

"You assholes!" shouted Misao as she got up and threw a bag at Kitano, stumbling backward as Ayano caught her by the back of her uniform.

"Shut up! We can't hear the video!" yelled a guy at Misao, she pounced on him and they fell to the floor, fighting. The soldier walked in and separated them; they threw the guy with the others and held Misao firmly in front of Kitano. He took out a remote from his pocket.

"I really hate to do this…" he aimed it at her throat, her collar. A beeping sound could be heard from it now; she put a hand to the device with a frightened expression. They threw her back towards them.

Everyone got up; no one really knew what to do.

"Better run guys…" said an amused Kitano.

Kagami took Konata's hand and ran to the back of the class where her twin sister and Miyuki were.

"What are you doing?" asked Konata, startled.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered, pure terror on her face "They're blowing up Misao!"

"What? We have to help her! Let me go Kagami!"

"Are you nuts? What can we do?"

The taller girl pulled harder on her hand and Konata had no other choice but to follow now.

Misao was now running around the class, whenever she was too close to the other students, they would push her away without care. Finally, she stood in the middle.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. Ayano stood up and yelled "MISAO!"

"AYANO!" shouted back the fanged girl, throwing her arms toward her best friend.

_**BANG**_

The device made an explosion and Misao's blood spurted from her neck towards Ayano before she fell to the floor. The orange haired girl fell on her knees and crawled to her friend sides.

"Misao!" She gripped her uniform as tears formed themselves in her eyes, Misao laid still, eyes opened and blood dripping from her throat and mouth. Ayano put her finger on the golden eyed girl's eyes and closed them, sobbing still. "Misao…"

Konata turned angrily towards Kagami.

"Why? Why did you stop me? We could have saved her!"

"Yeah and how I ask, you miss "I live in an imaginary world where I have infinite lives!""

Konata's anger was apparent again, she threw her a dirty look and walked away from them. Kagami slumped to the floor and the reality of it all came crashing down her as she felt her insides twisting with remorse. _How could I be so heartless?_

"What a shame…" said Kitano with a false regretful voice "I took care of her in my own way." Ayano got up, her long hair covering her eyes; she looked up with an expression Kagami had never saw on her face, only rumours of it from Misao…

_FLASH BACK_

_Kagami, Misao and Ayano were sitting down in their classroom; they were talking about random things that made them angry._

"_I wish I was calm like you Minegishi-san…" said Kagami with a light blush adorning her face. Misao smirked._

"_Oh! You would be surprised Hiiragi… Ayano can be pre-tty scary when she's mad." Ayano blushed._

"_Don't be stupid Misao… it's not that bad."_

"_I almost pissed myself when you stood up to that guy, you remember, right? The one who had cheated on your little sister?"_

"_Oh, that…" Ayano's expression darkened, Kagami and Misao were startled by it but it only lasted a second. "Well I was very angry." She giggled._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Kagami was sure that if she hadn't rushed to restrain Ayano like she had done, she would have watched another slaughter, she wouldn't be able to in her current state.

_Oh, I forgot one important thing. There's a time limit to this game! 3 days. If we haven't got a winner after 3 days all the necklaces automatically explode!_

_And no one wins._

_As long as were here, let's fight hard so that doesn't happen!_ Said the girl in the video with a "guts" move.

"Ok any questions so far?"

"Hai."

"Yes, Motobuchi?"

A guy with glasses stood up and nervously asked.

"If I survive can I go home?"

"Yeah, but only if everyone else is dead."

Kagami could feel the uneasiness in the crowd of students. Another one raised his hand.

"How were we chosen?"

"By impartial lottery."

"One more."

"Sure?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's your own damned fault. You guys mock grown-ups. Go ahead and mock us, but don't you forget. Life is a game. So fight for survival and find out if you're worth it."

A door opened behind them, startling them. It revealed more soldiers entering all the while pushing a rack with bags. The students urgently stepped away from them, fearing to be hurt or killed just for being in their way…

The woman resumed her explications with a little click of the remote.

_You'll leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit. Inside are food and water, a map and a compass, a flashlight and a weapon so check it out later, ok?_

_The girls might need personal items so you can all take them. _

_Each weapon is different. Not just guns and knives, either. It's random so maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not. It eliminates natural advantages._

She pulled out an axe from the bag.

_Oh! This one is super lucky!_

"We've notified your parents, so go for it!" said Kitano.

_Ok you'll be leaving by class number. When I call your name I want to hear a nice big Hai!_

_Boy #1 Akamatsu_

"H-Hai!" answered a fat guy; he took his bag and ran nervously toward the door and almost dropped the "kit" when the soldier threw it at him. Kagami searched Konata in the crowd; she became nervous when she didn't.

"Where's Konata?" asked Kagami urgently to Miyuki and Tsukasa. They started looking around for her too. "We can't leave without her!"

The names were now at the letter E when they stopped looking; Ayano was still in Kagami's arms and was now trembling. Kagami couldn't tell if it was from crying or rage because her face was hidden from her sight. She sighed and whispered "Come with us, I don't want you to stay alone." Ayano raised her head and nodded. "Ok…"

_Girl #4 Hiiragi Kagami_

Kagami let go of Ayano and walked towards the door, a bag was shoved in her arms and she turned her head to find herself face to face with Konata. The otaku looked different somehow, she couldn't explain it, but, something passed between the two in that silent exchange. The purple haired girl ran toward the exit, breaking eye contact with her friend and catching the "kit" which held her weapon.

_I hope it's a gun… _

* * *

Here…hope you liked it.  
Can't believe I actually did it…woot! This is the first chapter I've written with that many words... Please review


	3. A killer and a cookie plate?

_Once again I do not own Battle Royale nor Lucky Star... If I did, the ova would be on Konami...lol_

**Chapter 3: A killer and a cookie plate?**

Kagami ran through the corridors, ignoring the soldiers around her. She kept the kit close to her chest as the images of what had just occurred were swirling in her head, almost blinding her. Never had she thought such cruelty possible, but, she wasn't going to abandon life like that. She would fight and protect her friends and of course her twin, Tsukasa.

Around the corner she saw the exit; she dashed towards it and stepped outside. There was no one around so she leaned against the wall.

"Tsukasa won't be long now…"

As she was saying that, the short haired girl ran out carrying her own kit. Kagami grabbed her sister and jumped in a bush. Tsukasa let out a small startled noise but was interrupted as a hand clapped on her mouth.

"Shh, it's me Tsukasa, don't make any noise."

"Onee-chan…"

"If we make noises, we might be attacked by someone; we have to stay on our guards.

"But, onee-chan, I doubt anyone will try to kill us."

"Tsukasa, you're too naïve, after seeing that, at least some of them will already be on survival mode and will start killing the others…I'm sure of it."

"…"

"Look, let's just wait for Konata, Miyuki-san and Minegishi and then we'll go and find a place to review all of this…ok?"

Tsukasa just nodded at that.

Konata was waiting in the classroom with her remaining friends when they called her name. Miyuki was clutching her hand and Ayano was just sitting there, glaring at the door.

_I hope Kagami understood what I was thinking when our eyes met, I mean, it's not like I was going to be mad at her longer than that… And even less in the situation we're in. Kagami knows me better than that, right?_

_Girl #9 Izumi Konata_

Miyuki let go of her hand as the blue haired otaku got up and started walking to the exit, as she was, her eyes fell on that Kiriyama guy and she froze for a second.

_This…this guy is something else… I have this strange feeling about him._

Kiriyama turned around and their eyes met.

_This guy…what's with his eyes?_

A plan started to form in her head as they handed her her own kit , then, she ran out. Using her unusual speed, she was out in less than a minute. As she was passing Kagami's hiding place, she heard her name being called, but she didn't turn around.

_If I turn around now, I won't be able to do what I planned; I can't look at Kagami…not now at least._

"Konata!"

_Stop…please stop…_

"Konataaaaa!"

_Damn it!_

"I'll find you later, I promise!" shouted Konata without looking back, and then, she disappeared behind the trees. She couldn't afford more of this, to make sure that her plan would work; she had to be alone…

* * *

Kagami's eyes closed at the sight of Konata disappearing in the woods, she didn't understand why but her chest ached and her legs suddenly felt heavier. She heard her sister call her name but it was a distant sound in her ears. Konata was running in a direction far from her and it hurt; a lot. She barely noticed when Ayano and Miyuki joined them and snapped out of it when Ayano shook her shoulders harshly.

"Snap out of it, Hiiragi-chan! Don't let her actions go to waste."

The words processing to her brain helped her to stand and she said in a firm voice: "Let's go!"

They took a look around and ran to the right side of the grounds, bringing more distance between Konata and themselves. They ran until Tsukasa started to breath a bit too hard for Kagami's taste.

"Let's stop for now, I think we're ok here and no one must be this far from the school. We should find a place to stay safe and sound."

As she said that, she helped Tsukasa getting up and turned toward Miyuki.

"Where should we go?"

Miyuki put a finger to her chin in hesitation and pondered on the question. She took out her map and searched a bit before finally closing it and smiled.

"The best choice would be the light house I think, we can see far ahead and be able to protect ourselves."

"Great!" Kagami took her sister's hand and ran in the direction of the light house, Ayano and Miyuki following close behind.

When they finally reached it, they opened the door and ran in as if someone was pursuing them. Kagami was the first one to breathe normally.

"Ok, we should check out the kit and the weapons we got…"

They all looked down as the situation they were in resurfaced, there was no way out of this and they knew it very well. Ayano was the first one to show her weapon.

"You're kidding, right?"

"…hum…"

"A cookie plate?"

"Might as well kill me now…" moaned Ayano.

"Don't say that…look, we're in this together, alright? I said I would take care of you and that is exactly what I'll do!" growled Kagami as she took out her own weapon. _Perfect._

"Onee-chan's g-got a g-g-gun…"

"Oh my."

"This is exactly what I was aiming for…" she said with a weird smirk as she lift it up to her eyes and removed the safety lock. _For the first time I'm sure my game skills will help me with something in real life…_

"Woah! Hiiragi-chan, that's something else you got there!"

Kagami turned around and sweat dropped as she took a look at her sister's weapon: a shot gun. Then Miyuki got hers out: binoculars. _Well fuck…_

* * *

Konata had been running around non stop in the woods for one whole hour when she finally stopped, she was sweating profusely and her legs were sore, but she finally had all she needed: a place to crash, hiding places she had memorized throughout the forest and second kit. The memories of how she got the latter made her shudder and look down…

_Two of her class mates who were lovers had decided not to participate in the "game" and had hanged themselves together. Konata had walked in that scene just as they held hands in their last moment and the sight had filled her with dread and sorrow, she had now fully understand the situation they were in, they could never go back home together…_

_"Kagamin… Tsukasa… Miyuki…"_

_As the situation dawned on her, she only had time to grab one of the kits before running away from the dramatic scene worthy of some Higurashi's fics. As she ran her thoughts began to warp from her original fears, ok they won't be able to continue being together as friends and hang out but… she also acknowledged the fact that she never had someone who would rather die with her than have to face that game. She never had any boyfriends, hell; she wouldn't mind having a girlfriend. The gender wasn't important in Konata's eyes with that sort of thing, if she loved someone she didn't mind one bit were it a boy or a girl. Actually she was more in a girl phase without interesting guys around and the fact that she had been hanging out with maybe the worst case of tsundere she ever saw. Kagami was a real life tsundere, the one who gives her a good challenge at cracking her tsuntsun shell._

_She stopped dead in her track._

_"Woah… Do I?"_

_She got it again, that weird warm feeling she had felt during the Haruhi concert, when Kagami had switched places with her so she could see __**(N/A: Episode 15 xD).**__ Kagami had probably seen nothing but the back of that big guy after that but… she did it anyway so she could see…_

_Konata shook her head and took off running again. This wasn't the time to realise feelings like that…not at all…_

The otaku snapped back to reality when it started to rain, she looked outside her little shelter and sighed, deciding to take a look at her two kits she opened hers. Her eyes opened fully at the sight before her, she had the best "weapon" she could hope for: a small GPS monitor on which she could trace every single one of her class mates and a map of the island. She also had food, water and (cough) tampons. She took out a pair of pants and a shirt from her bag and changed, she liked her uniform a lot, it was cute, but if she had to run away from someone or sneak; it wasn't very convenient. She then took a look at her new "kit" and took out the weapon, it was a big sharp machete and Konata took it out with a dreamy look.

"I wonder if my eyes will slit if I use this."

She ate a bit and lay down on her bed made of sheets and pillows she found in an old abandoned house.

_I hope Kagami and the girls are alright…_

Konata woke up at 6 o'clock the next morning and stretched; she took a pen and waited for the first report of Kitano.

_First report 6:00 am!  
It's now 6:00 time for sleepyheads to wake up! Here's the list of your dead friends, the names are in the order they died. Girl #1 Takaichi, Boy #6 Yamamotto…_

Konata sighed, relieved that none of her friends were dead. After that, she took notes of the danger zones, none were near her. She dropped the pen and fell backward on her bed, stroking her forehead to wipe the sweat and the hair which were stuck in her face. She had barely slept, the thoughts she continuously put aside kept coming back faster and with more arguments.

A chibi Konata with fox ears and tail appeared on her left shoulder.

"Yo Konata! Why do you want to waste the only chance you've got before you die, just jump on her and eat her!" and to punctuate what it had just said, it made a big chomping noise and licked its lips. "Ne, Konata? You don't want to die without getting it on at least one t-"

Another chibi this time with little angel wings appeared on her right shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"It wouldn't be appropriate…"

Konata and chibi-fox-Konata looked at chibi-wing-Konata and started laughing.

"Haha, even with angel wings and a light aura it's still fucking funny to hear me say that!"

Even the chibi-wing-Konata burst into laughter after that. This was too much out-of-character even for the "good" Konata. After getting their serious faces back, the "good" Konata spoke.

"Even if you realise you like Kagami in that way and you don't have much time left, you realise that you might miss an opportunity anyway, right? I mean, even if it doesn't get … there… you do realise what you two might be able to share?"

"Don't listen to that wimp, here, it's live or die! Try to live a little won't you?"

"Okay, this is really becoming weird, even for me…" said the freaked out otaku.

The two chibi-Konata looked at her and raised their eyebrows.

"What?"

xxx

Konata was walking around with her GPS and her machete hidden in her back under a long coat she had found lying around. She always kept an eye on the four dots of her friends, wondering what they were doing and if they had everything they needed. She assumed they were safe, thought, since the light house was a particularly good place to stay safe for their number. Her eyes got back to her dot and she did a double take and almost dropped it to the ground when she saw Kiriyama's dot getting nearer and nearer to her. She jumped in a bush and waited.

"Wait! Don't!"

Konata took another look at her GPS and saw one of her class mate's name on it next to Kiriyama, she turned around to peek and gasped. Kiriyama had just put an arrow through the boy's neck and took the baseball bat lying on the floor. He held the cross bow loosely in his hands now, his expression pure malice as he shove a kick in the dying guy's face. He kneeled down next to his victim and opened his kit to check what he had. When he had taken a couple of things from the helpless boy on the dirt, he turned away.

Konata fell on her butt and shook her head to stop herself from trembling; she had just witnessed another death, he was only an acquaintance but she knew him… And now the anger filled her once more, it filled her with murderous intent she had experienced one too many times now in only a few hours. She plugged her ear to stop the choking sounds of her classmate agonising next to her.

Konata was now decided, she was going to kill that guy herself and as long as she had not done that, she wouldn't go back to Kagami's side.

* * *

So here it is, sorry for the wait. School's out for me so that means more and faster updates!  
I just noticed I never gave any credit to my Beta: KonaKaga, sorry! THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR HELP! AWESOME BETA!  
XD You turn my fics in ways to better my english XD (I'm not even sure if I can write that this way xD)


	4. Growing apart

**Made some small changes to this chapters, only small lines, I'm pretty sure you won't even notice lol**

**Chapter 4 : Growing apart...**

Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Ayano were still all in the light house when the sun started to set; Kagami was making sure everyone had enough food for the rest of the days they had and then they sat down trying to figure out what they should do next. Kagami took the lead as usual.

"We should try to think about what we should do, obviously we can't go anywhere with this thing around our necks" she said with a hand to her own collar. "How about we find a way to get rid of that thing first?"

The others nodded, except Ayano who hadn't said a word since they were here. Kagami sighed and turned toward Miyuki.

"Any bright ideas?"

"Hum…well…not really, sorry Kagami-san."

Kagami sighed again and sat down, this was starting very wrong, she had hoped Miyuki would've had an idea. She was bright herself but not as much Miyuki and Konata, even if she hated to admit it, the little otaku was brighter than her. Kagami only worked a whole lot more. She stole a glance toward Ayano again and saw that look again, the look she had when she was about to jump on Kitano. She sat next to her.

"Ayano, what are you thinking?"

"That instead of being here doing nothing I should get back there and kill that bastard who killed my most precious person…"

The other girl was surprised by that statement and tried to push the anger back as she rationalised with her.

"You can't do that you know? If you do, you'll only get yourself killed. Did you see how many soldiers there were?"

"Fifty."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"There were fifty soldiers all armed with rifles, they are all around the school and they all seem like they had military training. They wouldn't mind killing a teen aged girl like me if I went there, I know all that… but still, I won't let their killing of Misao slide… "

The other girls looked at her, not sure what to say, after a whole minute of dead silence, Ayano stood up. Kagami did the same.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to avenge Misao's death right now!"

"Are you nuts? How are you gonna do that?"

Kagami was about to put her hand on Ayano's shoulder when the red head slapped it away, muttering through gritted teeth to leave her alone.

The three remaining girls could only blink in astonishment as Ayano disappeared in the dark night.

* * *

Konata was beginning to lose her breath when she finally came to a stop; she couldn't afford to lose a single minute as the killer would find more and more of her class mates. She had spend a good part of her day tracking him down and spying on their class mates to no avail. She put a hand on the tree next to her and leaned heavily on it, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She took out her GPS and scanned it, she saw with dread the little Ayano dot walking out of the light house, and her heart skipped a beat when Kagami's dot followed her outside.

"Ayano-baka! Get back in there! If someone touches Kagami while she is trying to help you I'll-!"

Konata's eyes closed a bit.

_What am I saying…?_

_Why can't I put Kagami out of my head, why is this happening? Come on, I mean, I'm the one who tease and mess with other people's head, not the other way around…_

She couldn't help feeling lost in all of this, she had played many war games with guns and all, but none of her sims were that realistic, that… barbaric. A class of students who knew each other for 3 years ,some of them even more, forced to kill each other off? She didn't think any of them would start this by themselves but that guy… Kiriyama… she didn't like him one bit, she felt as if he was there only to stir up some trouble.

Konata took out her bottle of water and drank; the water wasn't very cold but refreshing. After her small pause she took off running again.

_If I ever make out of here alive, I'll have powerful thighs…_

In the other side of the forest, a girl was hiding in a bush. She was one of the tallest girls of the class and she was kind of a bully, no one messed with her. She had black hair and deep black eyes, dark and cold; the ones you can almost see your own death in. She suddenly rose up from her hiding place and jumped on a scared girl.

"Come on now, weren't you always thinking about how cool it must be to be 'taken in the dark'?"

The girl's muffling grew louder.

"Tss, so loud."

She took out a scythe and slit the girl's throat. Blood splattered everywhere and she smiled as the red liquid fell slowly on her hands. She got up and kicked the poor girl before taking a look at her kit, she spit when she took her weapon.

"A radio? You must be kidding me, right?"

She threw it in the bag with her rations and water and took off in the night to continue her killing spree…

* * *

Kagami stared in the distance as Ayano walked toward the school with determined steps, Misao was right, Ayano could be pretty different sometimes… She looked at the ground and her fists clenched.

_She will…probably die too… Oh why do I feel so helpless like that? Why couldn't I think of nothing else than Konata every time Ayano mentioned Misao's name with such feelings? It can't because I... No! that's just wrong!_

The tsundere turned her back at the far away figure and walked slowly toward the light house, she looked around suspiciously, suddenly remembering the situation at hand. When she got in; she saw Miyuki and Tsukasa talking in a low voice.

"What are you doing?"

Miyuki's head shot up and she smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Kagami-san, why don't you sit down with us? We were just about to eat something, actually."

Kagami didn't buy it.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing! Why are you saying that, sis?" Tsukasa was doing weird hand signs as she was talking, pointing to her collar and then to her mouth and then again to Miyuki's collar. Kagami didn't quite understand but she trusted her sister more than anyone, so she played along.

"I don't know, maybe I'm a bit paranoid because of everything that's happening…"

Miyuki sighed silently and handed her food, a paper was on her fork and Kagami took it, revelling its content without a word.

**There is listening devices in our collar, please put a hand on it and I'll explain everything.**

Kagami's eyes widened when she finished reading the paper, she put a hand to her collar and looked at Miyuki and Tsukasa who were already holding theirs.

"I noticed this as you were outside, Kagami-san; there is a device to hear us speak but not to see what we are doing. We can form a plan to get out of here as long as we hold these in our hands."

Kagami gulped and nodded.

"So…do you have an idea how we could get rid of these things?"

"Of course, I may be modest but I can be serious in time like these!"

Kagami couldn't help but grin at Miyuki's face.

_Konata, you would be crying at that, ne? I can almost hear you saying stuff like: this isn't moe!_

* * *

Konata found the other transfer student as she was looking for Kiriyama, she peeked through the bushes and found him at a small house with two other people. Konata recognised both of them as: Sakuya Iriada and Junpei Takaichi, classmates. She slowly took a step back but stepped on a stick and it cracked under her foot.

_Fuck!_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" said Junpei standing up abruptly and clenching his fists. Konata bit her lower lip and didn't move until she felt something against her neck.

"Look here…just found something in the bushes, Taikaichi, are you hungry?" a male voice sounded behind her, she didn't know if he was joking saying that but it just sounded wrong no matter how she tried to take it, so, she reacted on impulse and crouched as fast as she could to sweep the guy's legs. The guy behind her stumbled and Konata took the opportunity to run away… until she heard a detonation behind her and suddenly every single one of her senses went numb.

_What's happening… why are my feet so heavy all of a sudden?_

Konata fell to her knees and heard footsteps approaching her from behind her. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and finally gave in to the growing darkness.

* * *

Kagami looked at Miyuki with interest as she fumbled with some tools they had found in the light house, she doubted even Miyuki could come up with a plan to get out of this. She wondered sadly if Konata had a plan and if she had one, would she share it with h-…them? The lilac haired girl turned her attention to her twin and sighs; she didn't think her sister would be this tough, imagining her all huddled up in a corner, shaking in fright. But there she was, trying to help Miyuki with all her will and soul… Kagami had never felt more proud of her.

She looked back at the door and sighs, they was no escaping this… All she wanted now was to see Konata one last time before dying.

"Yes! Yes, Tsukasa you are brilliant!"

Miyuki's voice woke Kagami from her curious thoughts and she turned around with a blush to ask what was happening.

"Tsukasa found a way to get us out of here!"

Kagami opened her mouth and looked at her sister, blinking as she had a proud smile on her face.

_Oh well, even if I don't make it I'll be proud of my sister forever… I have to stop moping and try my best too!_

"Tell me…"

* * *

Sorry for the veeerrryyyy late update... ¬¬ I can't seem to find the interest back... well anyway as you're reading this I've started to write the next chapter so ... it won't be a cliff hanger for too long.

I do not own Lucky Star or battle royale... hmm...cookies


	5. Update!

Here's Saharet with an update everyone who's still waiting for my fic to keep going will appreciate.

I shall now keep going with it, I have this urge to write again and I swore that fic would end and I don't want to rush it. Tonight I had to skip work so I will write for most part of the night and maybe tomorrow will be updated, until then I apologise and hope ppl will still want to keep reading my fic ^^

sincerely,  
your little wolf author XD


	6. Hopeless Night

_Back after all that time guys.  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed me and asked me to keep going *bows* This chapter and all the next ones are for you ;) (And of course for everyone but a special cookie for each of you :3)_

**Chapter 5: Hopeless night**

Konata woke up a few hours later, the sun had already set and her whole body felt stiff and sore. She had troubles opening her eyes and her arms were difficult to move, like she had slept on them and no more blood was running through them. Then her head, her head felt numb and painful at the same time.

"Ittai…"

"Look, she's up."

The little otaku forced her eyes open and jerked up only to fall on her face and grunt. The voices seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time and that didn't help to get back her orientation.

"Hey watch it, we tied you up so don't try to move too much."

_Tied me up…what the hell…_

"So Kawada, what do we do with her?"

_Eh?!_

"Well, do you really think she looks threatening?"

"I'm not sure, do what you want but I'm not touching her!"

_What's up with these guys? Are they gonna… Oh gawd…_

Konata started squirming as badly as she could to get on her back and glare at them.

"I have no idea what sick little things you have in mind but I won't put up with it you heard me you morons!"

Both guys looked at her and blinked, looking confused. Said Kawada blinked and tilted his head backward laughing loudly.

"Free her man, she's absolutely no treat."

Junpei nodded nervously and cut Konata's ties, leaving her still on the floor and confused as hell.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

Ayano was still alone, having decided to get revenge for Misao on her own. She had found the remains of a factory and had crept in it, it looked empty for most part but she couldn't afford to be wrong so she kept her guard up. There she found everything she wanted: A forklift, lots of recharge propane tanks and oil. She was going to blow those fuckers up; no matter what it took or even if she had to die achieving that. After all, if she succeeded maybe her classmates would survive.

A plan started to form in her head as she figured out exactly how she was going to proceed, everything slowly unfolding into a perfect plan to get past the guards and explode that stupid school. As her plan grew, her guard was slowly lifted and she didn't really mind about her surrounding anymore…

When she was about to get on the forklift to start the first part of her plan she noticed a figure on it.

"Who are y-"

She suddenly stopped and turn around to flee when the lights were turned on, hiding the figure completely as the engine started. She ran as fast as she could to the exit and cursed when her foot hit a tank of propane and made her fall sprawled on the floor.

_Fuck! This is not __a horror movie!_ she cursed her lack of luck as she pained to get up, rolling out of the way of the forklift at the last second and crawling under some kind of machine to hide.

She tried to calm her erratic breathing as the engine stopped roaring and footsteps hit the concrete. She could see girl shoes and stocking and shoved a hand over her mouth to stop any sounds to betray her position.

"Come out~ Come out~ I just want to put an end to this game for you. I promise if you come out now I'll make it fast and painless… but if you don't…"

A syrupy voice came to her ears, making her brain's gears work faster to try and remember who that could be, it had to be a classmate but then again, she was new to this class. The voice in itself seemed demented, like the girl was possessed.

Ayano took a sharp breath as a scythe lodged itself in a chair close to her hiding place, she couldn't stop her gasp before it got past her lips and she cursed mentally, crawling further under the machine as she was sure the girl heard her. She stopped moving.

No sound, not even the engine anymore.

Ayano felt a sweat drop fall down from her neck down her shirt, making her shiver and bite her lip.

_Did she leave?_

* * *

Konata was leaning arms folded on her small chest glaring at her "captors" as they shuffled around, minding their own business like she wasn't there. The girl, Sakura, was kneeling next to her now and she looked at her.

"What is this place?"

Sakura smiled weakly and looked at the small Japanese styled house they were in.

"It's the place we found to stay and protect. We tried getting people together but we were mostly attacked, then, Kawada found us and decided to join."

Konata nodded and looked at the "transfer student". He was still wearing this green cap but his uniform's jacket was tied around his waist. Now Konata could see why she had the impression this guy was no good, his muscles were more developed than the majority of boys his age and he had a long and ugly scar on his right arm. Sakura giggled.

"I know what you probably think but he's nice and Junpei and I trust him.

"If you say so."

The guys sat down with them and put a small tea set on the table. Konata made a face and Kawada laughed.

"Trust me, tea relaxes, we'll need it."

Konata sighed and took a sip, it was surprisingly good and she needed it after all that running and worrying_- OH SHIT! _The little otaku jumped up so fast she almost knocked the small table over, making the three of them look around with a weapon raised. Konata dove a hand in her pocket and got her GPS out; clicking on it she saw her three friend's dots in the light house. A sigh escaped her cracked lips and she licked them, looking for that Kiriyama guy.

"You're trying to kill that one, aren't you?"

Konata looked at Kawada and turned her attention back to her screen. She had enough time to see him putting a Uzi back in his belt though.

"And what if I am?" Konata clicked a couple more times before speaking again "You gonna stop me?"

Kawada smiled and took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with a matchstick.

"I won't, but do know that this guy is something else."

"I know" mumbled Konata "I've seen what he could do." She put her GPS back in her pocket and smiled weakly back to the three students. "This is why I'm going to stop him as soon as I can and go back to my precious friends."

Kawada nodded and took a long pull on his cigarette. Exhaling slowly, he shuffled through a bag next to him and pulled out a gun. Konata stopped following the smoke with her eyes and looked back at him with slight apprehension.

"This is a Desert eagle, I found it on some poor girl's body but it's empty, probably why it was left there."

Konata frowned. "So you expect me to find ammo on this small shitty island?"

Kawada smirked. "I know for sure that there's ammo in that old abandoned factory south from here. If you can get there, go I the main office and look around the desks. Some worker must have been a fan of shooting range… or a real nut head."

Konata grabbed the Desert eagle and glared down at the sitting man.

"Why are you helping me, more importantly, how did you know that?"

The other two looked at the floor as Kawada took another pull at his cigarette, making rings of smoke in the night.

"Because, this isn't the first time someone's been here for this game. I was here three years ago and I won."

* * *

Ayano waited a whole minute, not hearing a single sound. She slowly and carefully crawled out of under the machine, not seeing the girl or the forklift anywhere. She sighed.

_At least she left; I just need to find another forklift._

When she was almost out, a loud rumble could be heard and she panicked. She looked from side to side but still saw nothing, and then her legs started to feel hotter suddenly. She turned her head back inside to see in horror that the machine had been turned on and that the heating elements were very close to her legs.

"Shit!"

Ayano rolled to the side away from the heat and her eyes fell on the forklift. The engine suddenly roaring as the girl on it smiled in her direction before turning the lights on, blinding Ayano as the vehicle started speeding towards her. With a loud yell Ayano docked back under the machine and fell on her stomach, feeling something burning her leg her scream got louder.

CLANG

The forks had embedded themselves in the glass just over her head, missing her by a few inches and Ayano crawled forward, tears in her eyes as her leg ached and the smell of burned skin reached her nostrils.

_I won't let it end that way, not before I took revenge on that bastard, no!_

She grabbed the scythe still embedded in the chair and jumped on the forklift, weapon brandished high. The steel hit the soft seat and the red head looked around looking for the missing girl.

"Where the fuck did you go?!"

She jumped off with the scythe still in her hands and looked around while walking slowly around the forklift. She stopped when the pain in her leg suddenly came back, making her look at it and bite her lip as she saw the crispy looking state of her porcelain skin in the faint light. She tightened her grip on her weapon and leaned her back on the forklift.

"I would stay clear of that vehicle if I were you."

Ayano's head snapped where she had heard a voice and saw in horror the girl perched on the top of another machine, alit cocktail molotov in her hand. It was the first time she had a good look the girl's appearance too and she finally noticed who it was: Mitsuko Souma, a beautiful girl who had a very bad reputation at their school. She had black hair and eyes that could pierce through someone's soul. She jumped to the side when Mitsukothrew the cocktail, hitting her head on some industrial stamp machine and turned around to face the black haired girl again but didn't see her anywhere. The cocktail had hit the floor a good 3 meters away from the forklift, burning on the floor and making the flammes reflect on her blue eyes.

"Show yourself!" Ayano shouted, looking everywhere for the tall girl who had, once more disappeared on her.

"Here." Ayano turned around just in time to dodge an incoming hit to her temple from a crowbar, she slashed at the other girl with her sickle and heard a small ripping sound and some blood flew in the air. Surprisingly other girl didn't make a sound and instead took the opportunity to dive in Ayano's guard and hit her in the guts with the tip of her steel weapon. Ayano coughed out and felt a slight dizziness as Mitsuko grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head under the stamp machine's white hot rock used to stamp.

"Good bye."

Ayano's brain rattled as her head slammed onto the unforgiving metal, her entire world swimming with what vision she could recognize. No time to breath, no time to think. Struggling, only struggling until her head could go out again and think straight, until then just struggling! A scream caught in her throat as all the fighting back against Mitsuko was forgotten and was now against the stamp pressing itself on her face. Acid, the more she pushed, the less her fingers could take as she screamed even louder. And when the stamp pressed itself down further, she forgot why she was even here.

The gut wrenching smell of her blood boiling in her skull, the nerves frying and making her feel nothing more then the searing flesh bubbling as she pleaded as loud as she could to be killed. Black, fried fingers spasmodically grabbing around for anything as the last sound she could hear was the faint closing of the factory's door, leaving her to a slow and painful death, alone.

* * *

Special thanks for Tempest Dynasty from AS for the help on the 2 last paragraphs, love you tempy ^^

**You know what to do guys  
**


	7. Bloody meeting

_First of all, thank you for all being so awesome and wait for all those REALLY late updates. I am a slow writer who is working 40 hours a week and is not always in the mood to write. This story means a lot to me and I try to make it as awesome as I can.  
NOW! On with the show._

**Chapter 6: Bloody meeting**

Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki had passed over three hours planning on their escape. Tsukasa's plan consisted of getting rid of the heart beat tracking device in their collars so they could play dead until the island was deserted again, then they could see how to leave. Building a raft wouldn't be that complicated with all the materials around. The hardest thing to do would be to hack into the computer though. Kagami gapped her mouth open when she learned Tsukasa could hack.

"It's not that hard onee-chan. There are things like passwords that keep people out. But since I don't have them, I'm making the computer /think/ I put them in already so I can get in."

Kagami's eye twitched as she remembered that line and she leaned back, taking her hand from her collar to relax. As long as she didn't talk about the plan she didn't have to block the mic. She looked at the other girl's backs, leaning over Tsukasa's cell phone with a flash light in hand to look at a different part of their plan. Turning the lights on would have been the best way to lure people, maybe even enemies in here.

It was all a bit frustrating though. Miyuki and Tsukasa did most of the work and she was left there to keep a false conversation once in a while so they wouldn't sound suspicious. She somehow felt useless since she was the one in charge hours ago and Kagami hated feeling useless.

"Guys, I'm gonna go outside, I need fresh air," stated Kagami as she grabbed the pistol that she had left in her bag. Both girls didn't even turn around, only acknowledging her with a quick nod of their heads. "Great," sighed the lilac haired girl, bothered.

Once outside, Kagami looked around and sneaked to the other side of the light house, making sure to stay out of the small light coming from the moon. She wasn't exactly planning to go anywhere; she just really needed to change her surrounding for a bit.

_Man…who would've thought I'd get tired of them__. I mean, I know I can get tired of Tsukasa, she's my twin and we lived together forever, but Miyuki too?_

She tugged at her collar a bit, feeling it tightening around her neck as she swallowed.

_Maybe I just miss that otaku twerp a bit more than __I keep saying… Why couldn't she stay with us instead of playing the hero?_

Kagami smiled sadly and sat down on the cool grass, breathing deeply as the wind blew through her hair.

_Of course she'd go and play __hero. When you live in that imaginary world of hers you don't let an occasion like that pass I guess._

The girl slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyes gently, feeling her eyes burn.

_Damn her. Damn her for feeling like she had to be heroic. Damn her for going out there and protect__ing them from that guy. Damn her for being so independent all of a sudden!_

Kagami looked down, feeling like her eyes couldn't restrain the tears anymore.

_Damn her __for going all alone, without me…_

Kagami felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall on her hand. She tightened her fist, rubbing her eyes dry in anger.

"Why am I even thinking of her… of /that/ at such a time? I should worry about my own life and Tsukasa's. Hell, I should stop moping and look for Ayano and help her! She is my friend after all. So was Misao, yeah."

She got up, making sure her pistol was in her uniform's pocket, and walked away from the light house.

* * *

Konata was walking towards the abandoned factory now, having accepted this Desert Eagle from Kawada, she planned on using it… once she got the necessary ammo.

She grabbed the GPS and looked lazily at it, spotting Kagami's dot just outside the light house and her other friends inside. _She must be getting some air, even I would with those two stuck in a little house._

She then looked for Kiriyama's dot, spotting it near her. She came to a halt and hesitated. Should she wait to get ammo or go for him now? She wasn't afraid for her life, but she had promised Kagami to go back to her. If she got injured, she wouldn't be able to.

_Man, why am I still thinking of Kagamin now?_

She closed her eyes, annoyed. She put her GPS back in her pocket and started running towards the factory.

"_Because, this isn't the first time someone's been here for this game. I was here three years ago and I won."_

_Konata's eyes widened and a million questions slipped out of her mouth before she could help it, making Kawada lift a hand and throw the butt on the ground._

"_I know what you're going to say but keep it __to yourself. I don't really feel like sharing my previous experience of this game you see."_

_Konata bit back her tongue and looked down._

"_But."_

_The older student grabbed another cigarette and put it between his lips._

"_I'll answer the questions you have if you tell me what__ your intentions are for this game first."_

_Konata frowned, she was pretty sure she couldn't hide anything from this guy. She was gonna tell him what her priorities were. She wouldn't lie that way._

"_I want to kill that Kiriyama to protect my friends and the ones who don't want to fight. I need to fight because I care for them. I'm afraid they wouldn't be able to on their own."_

_Kawada stared at her for almost a whole minute, making her break out a light sweat. She was almost perfect at keeping things out of her face and she had confidence in that ability._

_The male sighed. _

"_I'll believe you on that. I didn't think it would have involved such a precise kill but I understand your motivations. You and I are similar on that point. We gotta take down the ones who decided to play the game and try to find a way out."_

_Konata nodded, she put a hand to her neck to massage it lightly, hiding the fact she was actually wiping the sweat._

_That was close._

"_Now about those questions…"_

The little otaku came to a sudden halt when she saw a figure speeding out of the factory down the hill. She hastily hid behind a tree and looked down. It was a girl, that she was sure of it.

"Who the hell…"

She quickly jumped behind another tree to try and see who was the girl but couldn't make out her face.

"Urgh… too many of them have black hair…"

She looked back at the factory's door and grabbed her Desert Eagle tightly. _Here goes nothing_.

As she was carefully walking down the slope to reach the factory, Konata heard a distant scream. She quickly turned her head to the side and her eyes widened in surprise. On instinct, Konata dove a hand in her pocket.

The GPS indicated that the girl was Mitsuko Souma, a very tall girl who was rumoured to hang with the Yakuza. Konata didn't know her that well. In fact, she only knew her by name and that was it.

She looked back down at the GPS and noticed that she was surrounded by three other guys and… _OH FUCK_

That Kiriyama guy, he was getting closer! This was going to end in a blood bath.

Konata pocketed the GPS and started running towards the factory like mad. She opened the doors and ran to the nfearest office, which was at the other side of some machine. The door was almost kicked open as the girl started shuffling around for anything that looked like a bullet. She opened drawers randomly and turned the room inside out until she fell on a locked drawer on one of the small desk in a corner of the room.

_There it is__! I'm sure it's in there!_

She turned around and looked for a key but then gritted her teeth in annoyance. Looking for that key would take too much time and time wasn't on her side right now. She bolted out of the room and spotted the emergency glass right in front of her with an axe in it.

Konata grinned.

* * *

Kagami was still walking in the forest, cautious to any sound around her. Her gun was in her hand, safety off. You never knew. She had been out looking for Ayano for over 20 minutes now and had yet to catch sight of her.

_This is hopeless, what is she trying to accomplish o__n her own anyway._

She looked down.

_What are they /both/ trying to accomplish…_

It wasn't like she had spent all this time trying to figure it out. No, she had a lot of things on her mind. It…just happened to somehow link back to the little otaku. It always ended up being about her.

Kagami gritted her teeth and leaned on a tree, closing her eyes.

_I don't get it! We're all in this game where we have to kill each other! Worst is__ that I saw one of my friends die right in front of me. We're constantly in danger of dying and yet… yet… I keep thinking of that annoying blue haired brat!_

She slumped on the tree and rubbed her face with her free hand. She left it on her mouth and tried to stop herself from breathing to hard. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest.

_I'm scared to death to die. I'm scared to death to see friends dying. I'm completely horrified of what could happen if our __plan does not succeed._

Her hand once again covered her eyes and she gritted her teeth tighter.

_SO WHY DO I KEEP THINKING OF KONATA IZUMI?_

A scream interrupted her thoughts and she rolled to her side to hide in a bush. The gun in her hand was pointing ahead of her as her eyes scanned the darkness. _Shit! What was that?_

The girl slowly walked out of the bush and walked towards the faint light in front of her, where the moon could pierce the trees. She swallowed her saliva and peeked around to take a look.

About a couple of yards away stood a big building. She couldn't make out what it was exactly but no one was around so she stayed in the shadow of the trees and walked towards it. But as she lifted her eyes to take a look at the entrance she could swear she saw a glimpse of blue hair. Her eyes widened.

"Konata?"

She suddenly forgot to stay in the shadow and hide from potential enemies as she dashed towards the entrance. She could feel…no… she could hear her heart beating like mad when she pushed the door and made her way inside. She immediately knew something was wrong. The faint light in the building was due to a small fire about 3 meters from a roaring forklift. She almost opened her mouth to cry out her friends name when her head suddenly snapped back to the Yellow forklift.

_Why is that forklift running?_

Kagami cursed as her logic suddenly pushed her to see what was going on. The fire intrigued her, nothing seemed to be burning but there were glass all around it. It couldn't possibly be Konata that turned the vehicle on or hell, put fire there. The lilac haired girl had followed her in the factory way too soon for her to do all that. It was nearly impossible. She jumped on the forklift and saw the keys in the contact. Her eyes then turned to where the forks had embedded themselves in the machine's protective glass.

_Something happened here… and Konata wasn't part of it. Or so I hope._

She looked around the machine and then her attention was caught back what looked like a figure hunched over a …

Kagami's hand flew to her mouth as she stopped a loud gasp from escaping her lips. Was there a bod- no…a head caught in that machine? She promptly looked away and clenched her fists together. She didn't want to look. No. If it was Ayano she would never be able to forgive herself. But…at the same time if she didn't she would never know if Ayano is still alive and in need of help somewhere.

She swallowed with difficulty and took a step down the forklift. A loud clatter of breaking glass interrupted her movement and she suddenly remembered that Konata was here.

_Damnit!_

She jumped off the forklift and took a deep breath, coughing and suddenly stopping in horror as she suddenly noticed the horrible smell of something burned.

"What is this atrocious smell..?"

Her answer came in a way she had never wanted to.

Her foot accidentally pulled out a cord out of its wall socket, making the stamp lift up and the lifeless body of the girl fell on her back. Kagami's traits contortioned in horror as Ayano's black and crispy face came into view. Her head fell on the floor with a wet sound; red hair surrounded her once near perfect face. Kagami now knew what the smell was and she bent over to purge that smell, that image and her own stomach.

* * *

Konata shoved the axe in the desk's drawer with all the strength she had. It didn't seem enough, for the wood had only a small dint in it.

"Damn it all! I don't have time for that!"

The little otaku pulled the axe out of the desk and over her head. Using all her the strength she could muster, she hit the drawer with enough force to make the lock break and fall to pieces.

"YES! Take that bitch!"

She leaned down and foraged through the drawer for a while before finally finding the ammo. Stars went to her eyes as she lifted them up over her head.

"Da da da DAAAAA!" happily chirped Konata in an imitation of Link's theme as he finds an item.

Her face snapped back to a serious one in an instant after that. She loaded her Desert Eagle and pocketed the remaining bullets before turning on her heels and running for the exit. She briefly had the impression of someone behind her and heard weird muffled sounds. But she didn't care right now as she ran towards her goal: Kiriyama.

Taking a sharp turn at her left to the direction of the forest she took out her GPS. She scanned it a couple of seconds to know where to run and put it back in her skirt's pocket. It seems the killer's dot was still at least a couple of yards away from the rest of them. Maybe she could get him without the others noticing.

_Still not on their case it seems… Only watching them for now huh__? Kiriyama…you bastard, what are you planning?_

She skidded to a halt and dove in a bush when someone appeared in front of her. Thanking the darkness, she peaked between a couple of leaves to see what was going on.

A figure appeared in front of her, it seemed to walk backward.

"You bitch! We can't trust her Kiyo, she tried to use that sickle on me!"

"Huh? What do you mean use it? Wanted to cut your hair with it?"

Konata sweat dropped at the lame joke and leaned forward to have a better look at the situation. _What a bunch of dumbasses we have in our class. Seriously…_

The boy named Kiyo was walking behind the other guy who's name Konata couldn't quite remember. She knew he was in the baseball team but his name was slipping from her mind right now. He was quite tall and had short jet black hair. He had a strong jaw and very mature face traits that made him look older than a high school student.

On the other hand Kiyo was the class' number one idiot, always ready to make a stupid comment and more than likely followed by a finger pointing at the door. He would then get up all smiles and go outside. He had a more childish face than the other and bright green hair that he spiked up with gel.

"No you barf brain, she tried to kill me!"

Konata could now see the gun the taller guy had in his hand. It was a revolver, a big one at that. Not quite a magnum though it still looked quite heavy.

Now the said girl appeared in the light. It was Megumi. She was wearing an innocent face, eyes full of tears. Konata wasn't buying it one bit somehow…

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I just defended myself. Kiyo!" she took a pleading voice and Konata frowned hearing her tone. "He surprised me when I was about to pee, started saying really scary stuff and pointing his gun at me while unbuckling his belt with the other hand."

Konata's eyes widened at the same time as the two other boy's.

"Wh-What?" yelled the tall guy. "Hey don't you start calling me a rapist now you whore! She's lying Kiyo, I was to the one going for a piss when she suddenly attacked me from behind!"

Konata suddenly grabbed her GPS from her pocket, all that sound was bound to make Kiriyama show himself! But, he was actually walking in another direction. _Shit!_

The little otaku rolled back and tried to walk away from the scene unnoticed but the tall guy (she had saw his name, it was boy #4 Hotaka Eto) who fired two bullets in her direction. One of them went through her calf and she grunted in pain before running as fast as she could between the trees.

She heard Kiyo faintly behind her as she ran "Stop! Stop shooting. It's Izumi!" She had no idea why he did and right now she didn't care as she kept speeding towards Kiriyama. She was closer she knew it!

Just behind that tree…just beh-

No…

It can't be…

She was looking down at a rabbit. A rabbit with a collar strapped to its neck.

"How…"

"_Since you played before you must know stuff…I dunno…like how to get the collars off!"_

_Kawada shook his head slowly._

"_It's nearly impossible; it has way too many protections. You'll just kill yourself faster in the end."_

_Konata bit her lip._

"_Then what's the point of resisting huh? What can we do other then kill or not kill? If we don't end up all dead minus one person in 48 hours, they'll kill us all anyway!"_

_She started panting and gripped her hands into fists as Kawada took a long pull at his cigarette, not even bothering to look at her he replied: "So? When this moment comes, when this moment comes when we have to decide to kill or be killed. What will /you/ do?"_

_Konata's expression became stern. "If it means my friend's life or my own I'll probably kill. I don't think I'll ever be able to kill any of my friends though."_

_Kawada smiled and looked up at the stars, barely perceivable through the tick vegetation._

"_What about yours…"_

"_Huh?"_

_Konata gave the older student a puzzled look. On the other end Kawada just shrugged. "You'll see what I mean at the end of this game, sadly, I hesitated myself."_

_The blue haired girl looked down, trying to make sense into all the blabbering of that odd man and finally gave. Looking back up she asked "What about attacking the school then?"_

Konata's thoughts snapped back to the present as the rabbit jumped away from her. She sighed heavily and fell on her backside, suddenly very aware of her wound.

"Damnit, it freakin' burns!"

"Ko…Konata!"

Said girl jerked her head and at the same time, gun towards the sudden noise but her eyes widened when she saw Kagami appearing in front of her at a time like this.

"Ka…gami…"

The blue haired girl instantly leaned her gun back down and looked away. She sure as hell hadn't planned that meeting. Kagami wasn't supposed to be out in the woods too. She felt guilty; she should have seen her dot on the GPS.

"What are you doing here Kagami?" asked Konata with a dark tone as she crossed her leg to hide her bloody calf. But it was too late for Kagami had already seen it.

Kagami slowly stopped breathing and put a hand to her mouth. The image of Ayano coming back to her in clear images as well as the smell… she could almost smell it again. She bent down, hands on her knees and threw up.

"Kagami!"

Konata launched herself forward to grab her friend around the waist before she fell forward. The lilac haired girl looked very weak and white as the moonlight pierced a bit through the high trees. Worried, Konata walked her to the side where she leaned her against a tree and kneeled at her side, one of her hands going to her wound.

"A..A-A-Ayano…"

Konata frowned. "What about her?"

Kagami turned her sweaty face to her friend. "She's dead." Konata blinked then bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She looked away, not sure how to respond or what she should say or do next. She barely knew the red head and besides, she was Kagami's friend. Her attention went back to the girl next to her as she began crying.

"I'm…s-so lost in here. I have no idea what to do, what to say, how to react to everything happening! So much has happened in such a short amount of time and we were powerless over everything. Konata I'm- I'm so…so scared!" As she finished her sentence Kagami buried her face in the shorter girl's shoulder and grabbed a hold of her uniform like she was holding to dear life.

Konata slowly lifted her hand away from her bloody calf and winced. She carefully wiped it as clean as she could on her pants and hugged Kagami close. This whole situation was weird to the otaku; mainly because it looked so misplaced right after what had just happened and because it wasn't like Kagami to break down in front of her of all people. She tried to ignore the pain in her leg as she held her best friend against her; she had no idea what to say to her though. She knew that in those situations she had to say something, something comforting that would make it all better but… right now all she could think of was stupid and cliché. She pushed Kagami gently away from her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Kagami."

Kagami blushed lightly and she froze.

"Y-yes?"

Konata could feel small beads of sweat fall in her neck as she got caught up in the moment and leaned forward closer to her friend's face.

"There she is!"

Konata let out a grunt as she turned around to see the guys from earlier. Hotaka and Kiyo closely followed by Megumi. "Shit!" She grabbed Kagami's hand and started running away, ignoring the seething pain in her calf.

"You won't get away you bitch!" yelled the taller one "I know he said to leave you unarmed but I don't give a shit right now, you're mine!"

She heard shooting and dove in a bush, pushing Kagami to the ground and laying on top of her to protect her from the bullets.

"Konata, what are you doing!" asked Kagami in a panicking voice. "I refuse to let you protect me with your body that way!"

Konata let out an annoyed noise and grabbed her Desert Eagle in one hand before facing her friend. "I'm going, stay here!"

"No, I won't! I have a gun too, I c- hrmf!"

Konata leaned forward and kissed Kagami roughly and briefly, cupping her face in her free hand before pulling away.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," said the little otaku firmly. And, for once, Kagami only nodded.

Konata turned around and jumped out of the bush, surprising the others as their backs were to her. She didn't give them time to make a move as she opened fire on all three of them. The first shots hit Megumi on the shoulder and Hotaka in the leg. She hardly felt bad for it, the tall one wanted to hurt her for no apparent reason and they were endangering Kagami at the same time. She wouldn't let that happen. _Kill or be killed._

"You bitch!" Hotaka raised his gun and shot for Konata but she dodged by hiding behind a tree. She could hear shuffling on the other side and Kiyo trying to convince Hotaka to stop the battle. It was too late though, Konata had made the decision to kill them all the moment she had kissed Kagami.

_I will make her win this so she can go back home._

"Kiyo, let go!"

As soon as she had heard the conflict she had spun around and shot again, missing Hotaka by an inch. She cursed and ducked to take cover behind another tree as more shuffling and gun shots pierced the night. Konata sneaked a peek on the side of the tree, seeing Kiyo finally running away, dragging Megumi away with him by the wrist as Hotaka was yelling at him to come back. Konata jumped out once more and shot at him.

A loud scream of pain was followed by a rustling as the tall boy fell on his back, head to the side and still groaning at the pain in his legs, now both pierced by bullets.

"No! No Megumi stop! ARGGHH!"

Both Konata and the fallen boy looked to the side as they saw Megumi slashing Kiyo's throat with a sickle. Blood spattered on the ground, staining the green leaves, leaving the girl standing there, covered in blood and laughing slightly, looking back at Hotaka Eto. He gritted his teeth and yelled loudly as he suddenly started shooting all the remaining ammo his gun carried at her. She jumped behind a tree and looked back when his gun clicked, signalling an empty cartridge.

"Isn't it sad Eto… Yori believed me, only me till the end and see? How sad…you were right."

She smirked and Hotaka started to crawl towards her, fuming.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you bitch!"

Konata slowly raised her fuming Desert Eagle with both hands towards Hotaka and calmly said, "Not if I kill you first." She pulled the trigger and winced only slightly at the recoil. Megumi moaned and grabbed her shoulder, which had now two bullets embedded in it and ran away, getting out of Konata's sight. The girl cursed and started to follow her when a voice stopped her.

"Konata?"

The little otaku turned around and, seeing Kagami, stopped her advance. She looked down at Hotaka and kicked his gun away from his hand, hearing a gut wrenching CRACK as she did.

"AARGHH you bitch! MY HAND!"

Kagami gasped and looked away, lifting a hand to her mouth slowly as she watched Konata sit on the poor guy's stomach. He tried to push her off but stopped when she pointed the gun right in his face.

"Sit boy."

The male leaned back down but looked straight into her green eyes. There, he could only see cold orbs, could see buried hatred. Understandable since he had said so openly that he wanted to kill her. Still, seeing that in such a small girl was making him very uneasy.

"Konata…what are you going to do with him…?"

Konata didn't answer; instead, she slowly brought her gun up and shot two times. The boy under her squirmed and yelled once again as she watched the blood pour out of his arms. He tried to push her off in any way he could muster, but, every time he tried using his arms, the pain would make him scream out and Konata would kick his wounds, making him start crying.

"You're still intending to kill me now? Huh? Not so tall anymore Eto."

Kagami watched in horror as her best friend was torturing this guy, making him cry like a little girl and plead for his life. She looked at the otaku's back and raised her trembling hands to her eyes. This couldn't be Konata, Konata wasn't like that. She was weird yes, but not cruel… not like this. This couldn't be Konata.

"Konata stop!"

"Sorry Kagamin, but this is between Hotaka and me. Just wait for a bit it won't be long now…"

Kagami watched in horror as Konata grabbed a rock from the ground and raised it over her head. She launched herself forward to stop the small girl.

"Wait don't -"

Kagami barely had time to shut her eyes as the rock fell down on Hotaka's face in a wet disgusting sound. She put a hand to her mouth to stop the incoming nausea she felt again and clenched her eyes shut as she heard another squishing sound and another. She felt the tears come to her eyes and the word got passed her lips before even analysing what was going on.

"STOOOOP! KONATA PLEASE STOP!"

She grabbed her head and started crying louder as the sound finally stopped, followed by the sound the rock made when Konata threw it against a tree.

"…"

Silence filled the forest as the only sound was of Kagami's sniffles. Konata looked away from the corpse, yes corpse; because she had killed the boy. She got up and walked away from Kagami, grabbing her day pack and rummaging in it. Her friend finally wiped her face and looked at her, puzzled.

"Konata..?"

She looked up as Konata walked back to kneel in front of her with two bottles of water and food rations. She watched as the otaku put the water and food in her hands and got up, her back facing her.

"Wait… Konata…"

Konata shook her head and grabbed her day pack, pulling it over her shoulder and walking away from her friend. Kagami watched her back getting slowly further from her in silence, trying to understand what had happened, what the hell was happening as she finally stood up.

"Konata!"

Her legs were moving on their own as she quickly made the last distance between them disappear and hugged her small frame to hers.

"Kagami…"

"Don't… Don't you dare give me this crap! I refuse to hear it all over again. I don't want you shiting me about the hero crap again you hear me?"

Konata felt herself being hugged closer to the girl's front, pillowing her head against her breast. She felt tears burning her eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Kagami I can't-"

"Shut up!" Kagami breathed in shakily and leaned her head forward on Konata's. "You have no idea how worried I was. How scared I was to never see you again. You left us there… no… you left me there without saying any proper reason! I hate you Konata, I hate you when you do that!"

Konata gently took Kagami's hands on her own and turned around, facing her. She tried to decipher her taller friend's face but only saw that emotion she had finally understood in that hell of a place. _Love._

"Kagami, I can't follow you, I can't go with you and our friends. You saw what I did; you saw how I did it. I really didn't want you guys seeing me like that, especially you."

Kagami nodded slowly, showing she understood and let Konata finish.

"So I will keep going on my own, I have things I need to do in order to protect you. And nothing you could say or do will stop me, am I being clear?"

Kagami smiled slightly, it was somewhat of a bittersweet smile.

"Yes, very."

She leaned down and kissed Konata. It wasn't like that kiss earlier; this one was more gentle and meaningful.

"Crystal."

Konata bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, allowing herself to be held and weak just one last time as Kagami hugged her tightly.

"We'll see each other again" said Konata in a croaking voice, "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

Konata choked up in her tears and detached herself from Kagami. Looking into her eyes she said bye before biting her lip and turning around, running away the other way and leaving Kagami alone amongst the trees and corpses.

_So there it is guys. I hope this freakin' long chapter will make up for the slow updates I put you all through. And I'd like to thank my awesome little blushing beta: Lilgumba :P_

**_HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON SEXY!_** _edit~_


	8. Message to readers

_Saha here with a message for anyone that would be awesome (and mental) enough to still follow that fic._

_I'm alive O_O and I just read the new reviews that story got and it made me proud and gave me a nice little kick in the ass to keep going.  
I'm sorry it took so long OTL I have no words of excuses._

_Please hold on the rest will be coming very soon :3_


	9. Licking bruises

You guys are the best readers ever to keep up with my late updates. Thank you kindly and here's a little something to sate you till the next dea- I mean chapter :3**  
**

**Chapter 7:**** Licking bruises  
**

Miyuki was getting tired. All that staring at the tiny cell phone screen had left both Tsukasa and herself quite sore at the neck and back. Their eyes were pretty tired and red too. At least they were getting closer.

The smaller girl closed the phone and threw it on the couch next to her, leaning back and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was completely exhausted. Never had she really done anything by herself before. She always relied on others, especially her older sister. But now that she had found something she was actually good at, something she could be useful for, she was not going to screw it over.

"Tsukasa-chan," Miyuki looked at her, glasses in her hands, attempting to wipe them clean on her uniform's shirt. "I think we should get some sleep."

"You're right Miyuki-chan!" The short haired girl jumped to her feet and made her way towards the other room, looking for Kagami. "Onee-chan!"

The room was empty. The window opened wide as the wind blew the curtains inside, making them fly around Tsukasa as she leaned on the windowsill and looked outside. The night was silent. She took in a shaky breath and felt relieved she did not hear any gun shots or loud noises that might imply a fight was going on.

"Onee-chan..? Are you there Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa again.

Miyuki walked in behind Tsukasa and her brows furrowed. Kagami had been gone a long time. She thought Kagami was just outside, ready to come back inside anytime. However, the older twin didn't seem to be around the lighthouse anymore. This made both girls very worried.

"W-where's Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa in a little whimpering voice as she kept looking out the window with a desperate expression on her face. "I don't know Tsukasa-chan; I just hope she didn't go too far…

* * *

Konata was clutching her calf. She had cleaned and bandaged her wound yet it still stung so much, especially when she ran. At first she thought she was lucky and that the bullet had not hit anything important, a minor flesh wound. But to her dismay, that was probably just thanks to adrenaline that coursed through her as she ran for her life and for Kagami's as well.

_Kagami…_

Konata lifted a hand to her lips slowly, temporary forgetting the pain in her leg as she caressed her lower lip with her finger. Thinking back on what had happened, she had not planned it at all. In fact, she totally did what she did on instinct. Most of her plans crumbled when she saw the rabbit instead of Kiriyama in that bush. Her eyes fell to the glowing dot of Kagami on her GPS screen, seeing her slowly making her way to the light house. The gamer smiled fondly and lost herself in the last memory she shared with the taller girl.

A jolt of pain ran through her calf and she moaned in discomfort, clenching her teeth together as she sucked in a shaky breath. The bullet completely missed her bone and most of her calf. It had mostly struck near the surface of her skin. She was lucky the bullet didn't get stuck inside.

Konata groaned in pain and got up. She couldn't stay anywhere and feel safe anymore, Kiriyama was now invisible to her eyes and the thought of it pissed her off. Grabbing her day pack, she decided to leave the small house she was hiding in. She grabbed her GPS from the floor and scanned it with her green eyes.

"The sun will only rise in three hours…" The little otaku raised her head and looked ahead; the moon was shining over the trees, bathing her in pale light. She raised a hand to eye level and stared at the blood still covering it. Her eyes grew unfocused and her thoughts once again drifted away from the present. She tried to block out everything that had happened in the past day but couldn't. She tried not to think and just act but it was a hard thing to do. There was so much to think about, so much to try and understand. What was she going to do? _Saying I'm gonna make Kagami win is cute and all… but can I really do that? Can I even take out that many people?_

A yawn escaped her mouth and she scratched the back of her head. _I should try and sleep a bit…_

* * *

Kagami was walking back to the light house. With the food rations and the bottle of water Konata gave her clutched to her chest, she firmly gripped her hand gun and advanced through the dark forest. The smallest of sounds would make her jump but she tried to keep her cool. After five minutes of walking, she leaned back on a tree and breathed in deeply. Her palms were sticky, sweat covered her body and she could still feel the bitter taste of vomit in her mouth. And on top of that:

She felt guilty.

She had gone looking for Ayano by herself, leaving Miyuki and her own twin sister alone in the light house. What if they got attacked? What if something REALLY WRONG happened and it was her fault for leaving them alone? Those thoughts scared Kagami and made her push herself from the tree and onward to the lighthouse.

Of course, Tsukasa had surprisingly proved herself to be really useful and cold headed in the harsh situation; in which Kagami felt both proud and maybe a bit sad. She was used to the younger girl clinging to her for everything and nothing. As fucked up as the situation was, it was nice to see Tsukasa grow up.

As Kagami proceeded through the forest, the sounds she heard were slowly beginning to be organised in the girl's head. "It's the wind, an animal,"she tought. She pushed the fear away from her thoughts and tried to think rationally; like she usually did. Finally, the light house came into view and Kagami sped up, glad that she had no nasty encounter as she went.

Her fist rapped against the heavy door and she waited. A sound behind her startled her and she turned on her heels, heart pounding as her eyes scanned the darkness in front of her. She couldn't see anything suspect. It didn't mean there wasn't, though. The sound of a door opening and arms wrapping around her startled her and made her grip her gun tighter but when she recognised the squealing voice of her sister she calmed down.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey Tsukasa, I'm sorry I left without telling you guys but I… wanted to find Ayano."

Miyuki pulled the both of them inside and closed the door, the younger twin pulling her sister inside. "Did you find her?"

Kagami's face fell and she stared at the floor, unable to meet Miyuki's eyes as she whispered "I found her, yes… but she was already dead when I did."

Miyuki and Tsukasa gasped. The two girls didn't know the red head as much as she did because they had never been in her class before but they were shocked and saddened to learn she had been killed. "How did th- how did she die?" asked Tsukasa.

Kagami froze, images of the scene flooding back into her mind. The smell of burnt flesh and fried nerves, the horrible crispy looking skin and the dreadful smell of death; Kagami's memory triggering them all again, she fell to her knees and threw up in the trash basket next to the desk.

* * *

Megumi groaned as the last bullet came out of her shoulder with a deft thud on the ground. She sobbed and turned to face the fire burning in front of her illuminating her tear stained face as the pain slowly dulled from all the alcohol she was drinking. She raised her bottle of whisky once more with a giggle before throwing it in the fire and grabbing the long steel pipe she had put over the fire.

"To Battle Royale!" she sneered with a smile, raising the steel pipe and pretending to make a toast.

She pressed the red hot pipe to her bullet wounds and started to laugh hysterically at the inhuman pain she felt coercing in her nerves and towards her numb mind.

* * *

A moan escaped Kagami as her little sister brought the soaked towel over her sweating face, wiping it and making her feel some kind of relief. Her throat was still burning a bit and the taste was horrible. She had threw up so much in so little time that she had puked bile, which was not a fun experience. She shivered and grabbed the towel, pushing away the slightly smaller hand that held it.

"I'm ok Tsukasa, I'll be fine. Go help Miyuki with whatever she's doing."

"Yes, alright. We're barricading the windows and the second door with wood and nails. We also found a drill, which could come in handy."

"Good thinking."

Tsukasa smiled proudly and left the room, leaving Kagami alone to rest and ponder to herself. They had been here for over twenty four hours now and half the class had been killed off. It was scary and funny at the same time to the lilac haired girl. Desperate people seemed to forget every moral and everything they believed in when they were threatened to die. Her hand shifted over the towel and she sighed.

_How can we still be able to have coherent thoughts even though we are going to die?__ Maybe girls truly have no survival instincts._

A disgusted scoff left Kagami's lips and she turned around on the couch, her back facing the door. Getting comfortable, her eye brows relaxed from their frown and her thoughts drifted from their past bitterness to Konata. She decided to give up trying to decipher what it meant and basked in the temporary soothing feeling they brought along.

_Just for a bit…_

Kagami drifted to sleep with memories of what had happened in the forest near the factory but this time around they didn't make her empty her stomach.

* * *

The sun rose and peeked through the trees as Konata groggily turned around in her makeshift bed, while holding on to her day pack and the Desert Eagle that was hidden inside. She slowly stretched and opened her bright green eyes. She hadn't got much sleep but enough to function. After all, she was used to not having much sleep. When the fog cleared out of her mind, she let go of the revolver and grabbed her GPS, scanning it to see if anyone was around her. Konata sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone and was about to put it back down when Kitano's voice boomed out of some random speakers coming out of the ground or on top of posts.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all slept well and are ready to keep the game going; I know some of you did last night. Oh boy!" Konata spat on the ground and pushed herself up, taking out her list of student from her pocket and crossing the names of the ones who died. "And that's all for now! You guys still have one day and a half to go, good luck!"

"Yeah yeah fuck you."

Konata groaned as she saw more then half her class had died. Kiriyama was still alive, obviously; since he had put his collar on a freaking bunny.

Then it hit her.

The bunny.

_If I capture it, I might discover how the fuck he did it…_

Konata grinned and looked at her GPS, Kiriyama's dot was miles away so she had to start walking now or else she'd never make it. She grabbed her machete from her pack and put it back under her coat. There was no valid reason to not carry a melee weapon just because she had a gun now.

Konata proceeded cautiously through the island. Normally her GPS could allow her to run around, but now that she knew Kiriyama wasn't appearing anymore, she was on guard at all times.

A sound in a nearby bush made her jump and shoot two bullets though it before freezing on the spot. Fuck.

She slowly got closer to the bush and swallowed, walking around to see if she had hit something. She nearly threw up.

A wild crow was covered in blood. Apparently, the bullet hit and killed it. The crow had been pecking at a dead body, which Konata recognised. It was Junpei and he was still warm. She gripped her gun tightly and looked around, sure that Kiriyama was close because she couldn't see anyone on her GPS. It must have been him then. Kiriyama must have been here only minutes ago.

Konata's gun flew to her left as a cracking sound was heard coming out of the bushes. Stare hardening, the blue haired girl glanced at the GPS one last time and a smirk slowly covered her lips. _Showtime._

* * *

**So there it is for chapter 7**  
**Chapter 8 should follow shortly but I'll make no promises, I might be busy in the holidays O3O**


	10. Kill or be killed

_Here's the new chapter guys, thanks for the nice reviews, not a lot of em but I'm proud of how much you seem to like my story :3_  
_And I totally did not force myself to finish the chapter cause I had 69 reviews, nope! fufufu..._

**Chapter 8****: kill or be killed**

Konata was crawling amongst the bushes, trying to get as close to Kawada and Sakura as possible. She knew that Kiriyama was close by, he had to be. No one else was around and the two students wouldn't be the kind to kill a friend, much less an ally. She peered through the bushes and saw Kawada briefly before he hid behind a tree. She cursed under her breath, she had hoped they would be caught up in a fight and she'd just have to shoot Kiriyama in the back.

_Damn it… and now that rabbit is coming this way, I can't do this right now, I need __to focus._

Konata wiped her forehead and groaned silently, trying to come up with a plan. On one hand, she could just kill Kawada and Sakura, that would reduce the number of students remaining; but on the other hand it would also mean less people to confront Kiriyama. That guy was the principal threat to everyone.

Konata's thoughts were interrupted when a girly scream pierced the silence, making Konata glance at her GPS to see if someone had died, seeing the two dots of Kawada and Sakura still on the screen, she peered through the bushes and saw them run away, Kawada leaning on the girl for support. An arrow was planted inside his thigh. Konata swallowed and gripped her revolver, senses sharpening to hear or see anything move. A branch cracked over her head and she rolled to the side with a gasp, almost trampled by the boy who had jumped down the tree.

"ASSHOLE!"

Konata rolled to her knees and jumped on her feet, hiding behind a tree. She heard Kawada's voice and peered behind her hiding place, heart thumping loudly in her ears as adrenalin flew through her veins. _That was a violent tea bag._

Teeth grinding together she jumped to the side and crouched, seeing Kawada and Kiriyama fighting with their bare hands and fists. Kawada's shot gun was on the ground next to an Uzi. Konata tried to think fast on what she should do first, eyes going from the fight to the weapons on the ground. Her eyes met Sakura's and the other girl's face scrunched up in a grimace. The blue haired girl's eyes widened and she dived for the Uzi, the fight having moved further away.

Sakura's hand grabbed the Uzi first but Konata's Desert Eagle was already out and pointed to the taller girl's temple. The gun was jerked closer and Sakura swallowed. She slowly let her fingers unwrap from around the weapon and it fell down on the ground. Konata rose to her feet slowly, motioning for Sakura to do the same and she kicked the Uzi away. Sakura was raising her hands in front of her, a look of utter disgust on her face as she was staring at Konata's eyes. The otaku grinned and glanced briefly at her GPS, seeing Kawada still close by but not enough to see them.

"I made my choice."

Sakura's eye brows lifted and she looked surprised but still mad.

"What choice?"

"First hand."

"What?"

Konata's eyes flicked behind the other girl for a slight second, just enough to perk Sakura's attention and she turned around to look. Konata grabbed the canon of her revolver and hit her with the cross behind the head, hard. The girl fell to the ground. Konata didn't give her a second glance and grabbed the Uzi and the shot gun, a little smirk playing on her face as she pocketed her GPS.

_First hand, meaning I'm gonna reduce the number of students, bitch._

* * *

Kagami woke up with an empty stomach and a headache. She stumbled to her feet and walked to the kitchen, seeing Tsukasa and Miyuki already up and making something to eat on the small oven the light house had.

"Morning guys."

"Good morning Kagami-san."

"Morning Onee-chan!"

Kagami smiled slightly and sat down, arms wrapping around her stomach. She should have eaten something before sleeping, seeing as all she had left in her stomach had been puked out the night before. She groaned and let her forehead hit the table.

Tsukasa looked down with a worried face at her sister and turned back to her cooking. Miyuki sat at the table and tapped her long nails on the surface, probably thinking about the next step to their plan. They had all agreed to not speak of it at any moment except when they were sitting in the room and sure that their hands were covering the mic on their collar.

Kagami's eyebrow twitched and she tried to forget the annoying sound of Miyuki's perfect nails hitting the table but it was getting to her and she was NOT in a good mood. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, groaning softly as her thoughts drifted to the time remaining before the game would end. The clicking of Miyuki's nails came back to her ears and she groaned again, trying to occupy herself by looking at her sister making breakfast but to no avail. Her empty stomach and the situation dawned on her already shitty mood and she snapped.

"FOR FUCK SAKE MIYUKI STOP THAT!"

The pink haired girl jumped slightly and looked back at Kagami, her big red eyes were widened with surprise and Kagami felt the sting of remorse when they slowly filled with tears. Miyuki got up to her feet and walked towards the stair case, mumbling about not being hungry. Kagami slammed her head back on the table, ignoring the look Tsukasa was giving her. She did NOT feel like being told she was being cruel nor did she want her little sister patronising her. She did not need this.

About five minutes later, she heard her plate being put on the table with a thud near her head and footsteps going upstairs where Tsukasa and Miyuki would be working probably all day again. Kagami hated the situation and the fact that she was pretty much useless. She lifted her head off the table and drooled slightly at the dish sitting in front of her. She pulled it to her and dug in happily, forgetting about her worries briefly.

* * *

Megumi was walking along the road of the small village, uncaring to stay hidden. She knew no one would sneak on her without her knowing; especially if he was a boy. Her confidence faltered briefly when she heard yelling coming from the forest at the village's end. Frowning and licking her lips she made her way between the houses and peered forward through the bushes. As she came closer and closer to the muffling she noticed it sounded like a fight was going on. She hid behind a tree and looked ahead. There was two boys, Megumi remembered them as the two exchange students, Kiriyama and Kawada. They looked hot but dangerous, that Kawada dude just looked like a typical thug but not Kiriyama and the young red head had no emotion in his eyes. Megumi remembered trying to hit on him earlier in the week but was ignored. He had simply looked at her like she was some kind of gum stuck on his shoe and walked around her. That look of complete neutrality was freaky, especially since it never left his face.

She looked around and sneaked around the bushes to wait until one of them killed the other so she could sneak on him and reduce the number of students alive. There was no way she was going to let anyone stop her from getting out of here alive and rich even. Her body stopped and her eyes widened when she saw Izumi Konata standing over a body, from the looks of it, it was Sakura Iriada. That girl was so soft; from the looks of it Izumi must have knocked her out or killed her. Megumi had seen what the small girl was capable of the night before and she knew stuff about her from before the game as well. It's not every 18 years old girl that shrugs off a pervert trying to rape her in a dark alley. Megumi had seen everything from the shadows; it was mainly her fault that the whole thing had occurred. She had openly flirted with the otaku, asking her to come with her in Akihabara.

The downside of it all was that now the blue haired girl knew she was not trust worthy.

She spied on the girl, making sure she was hiding in the bushes properly. She could hear the two boys' fight still on going and raised an eyebrow when Konata bend over to grab an Uzi on the ground and making her way towards them. She crouched down and crawled to see what would happen next and heard a scream, a male voice. She tried to peer through the bushes but saw Kawada's back as he was pulling himself away from Kiriyama on the ground. She saw a trail of blood on the ground and Kawada crawling away with just his arms. She crouched back down again and gasped, she could swear she had seen the red head looking at her.

_And where has Izumi gone to? It's not her style to run away._

She stopped breathing, sure that she was making too much sound just by that small action and waited.

There was the sound of a fist connecting with something, or someone, over and over. Kawada was groaning in pain and then, silence. Megumi risked a look out of the bushes to see Izumi standing over a fallen Kiriyama, wait, what? As much of a badass Izumi could be at times, for her to beat Kiriyama; it must be a hallucination. She ducked back behind the bush and bit on her nails.

_I should just leave and deal with those later._

"Izumi… Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I just did what was more useful."

Megumi started to crawl away from the scene, somehow she doubted the red head was down for very long and she did not need to be here and risk getting hit when his time came.

"Finish the job now then Izumi, kill him."

"I don't know. Do we really have to? He found a way to unhook his collar… we could get it out of him, you know."

"That guy won't help anyone, he doesn't care. He killed off Junpei without a second thought you know?"

Megumi stopped and peeked behind a tree at the two students, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Kiriyama was on his stomach, out cold on the ground and Konata was sitting on him, curiously looking at his exposed neck, and just as she had said before; there was no collar covering it. Kawada had both his hands covering his leg that looked cut badly.

"You mean like I just killed Sakura?"

The color drained from his face and Megumi blinked, twice. A slow and lazy smile appeared on Izumi's weird shaped mouth and she lifted the Uzi towards Kawada's face.

"I'm sorry man, but when you asked me what I was ready to do I lied. I told you if it came to it I would kill and I also told you I would not be able to kill my friends. I lied."

A horrified look appeared in Kawada's face and he gritted his teeth.

"So are you even going to kill your friends?"

The little girl nodded slowly, making a pained expression and readying the Uzi.

"Yes, I'll have to kill some friends, like I'm about to do. Do know that I will get no pleasure from it, unlike when I will kill Kiriyama."

Kawada frowned, but his face slowly softened and he chuckled. A hand went to his pocket and Konata made the Uzi jerk towards him.

"Chill girl, I want to smoke one last cigarette if you don't mind."

Konata nodded and looked at Kawada as he dug his lighter from his pocket and lit the stick hanging between his lips. He put the lighter back in his pocket and dug out a picture. Megumi couldn't make out who was on it.

"That's my girlfriend; she died in the last Battle Royale because I wasn't able to make her win. I didn't keep it together for her. I want you to have that picture so it's not thrown away when they get rid of my body…"

The otaku nodded slowly, she rose from her human seat and took it away from Kawada's hands. She slid the picture in her pocket and aimed the Uzi back at him.

"I'll make it as fast and as painless as possible Kawada."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Izumi."

Megumi turned on her heels and started running away, she was pretty sure if she stayed too long, either Konata was going to kill her, or Kiriyama would rise up all of a sudden and do it. _He's such a creep_.

* * *

Kagami finished her bowl of rice and pushed it to the center of the table, leaning back in her chair. Looking around to find a window she sighed, they had barricaded those already. It was of course, the obvious thing to do but she needed fresh air. Being confined in the lighthouse almost made her forget the situation they were in and she knew that was not a good thing. She lifted a hand to her eyes and lazily looked at her nails, chuckling at herself when her thoughts drifted to how dirty they were. That was the less important thing to think about right now. So what if they succeeded? What if they managed to hack the collars and free themselves from the game? How would they run from the army, from the whole government? Sure they had planned to escape in a makeshift boat or something… But that was highly unlikely that they would succeed without any ship noticing them.

Kagami groaned, kicking at the table and making it rattle loudly forward on the floor. Her eyes immediately went to the stairs, slightly hoping Tsukasa would peep down here to see if she was okay. But no one poked their heads up the stairs to look for the reason of the noise. Kagami buried her face in her hands, she felt completely and utterly alone.

"Fuck you Konata…"

* * *

A brief rattling sound pierced the silence and Kawada's lips parted, making the cigarette fall from its perch, blood dripping over said lips.

Konata looked away, there was no guilt gripping at her, but she felt sad it had to come to this, Kawada was a nice guy.

She put the safety on the Uzi and pocketed it, turning around to finish off Kiriyama, she saw the ground where he had been lying empty.

"Oh shit."

She turned around, looking everywhere for the red head, nothing. Her forehead covered in sweat and she cursed when she noticed the shot gun was no longer on the ground as well. Her hand instantly went to grab her GPS but stopped, remembering that Kiriyama had no collar and she gritted her teeth in frustration. _Why didn't he kill me then? Why did he run?_

She ran to where she had knocked Sakura unconscious and lifted a hand to her hair with a groan when she saw that her throat had been sliced. Konata was overcome with fear, guilt and anger. She could not get over her mistakes. She had let the bastard go and he probably made Sakura suffer and drown in her own blood when he had killed her. Her eyes scrunched up and she pushed the tears back down, shaking her head. She could still find him; he must not have had the time to get that far. With a growl, Konata looked where she was on the map and decided to head west for the northern peak, she'd have a good view up there and that is probably what Kiriyama would think as well.

* * *

Kagami found herself going outside to breathe some fresh air and make her puffy eyes and nose go back to their usual color. It was around noon and she had to do something, anything to get out of here and feel useful in some way. It was one thing to not being able to help her own sister and Miyuki to hack the collars, but she also had to let go of Konata and let her do her thing all alone. She swallowed, pushing all the thoughts that normally came with Konata back down. She did not want to think about it but it was hard not to.

Who could blame her of dwelling on it though? She had kissed her best friend twice. She had spend most of her early years knowing the girl trying to convince herself that she hated the damn midget, only to surrender and admit she liked her a lot and considered the otaku her best friend. And now, now she had to admit she loved her?

_This sucks. I longed for some romance and all I had to do was see Konata as a potential love interest to find it. And all it took was the fear of dying; yay me.__ Fuck this I need to get my mind off her._

She shut the door to her feelings for Konata and walked down to the cliff on the other side of the light house, slowly making her way down to the beach. _Might as well start making that damn boat._

* * *

Megumi walked all day, not encountering one more fellow student, she briefly wondered if they all died already and the thought made her laugh at both the implication and her own stupid optimist musing. She saw the light peering through the trees ahead of her and stepped out of the shrubbery. One perfectly plucked eye brow lifted when she saw the building standing tall in front of her.

"A light house huh?"

* * *

**_Till next time kiddies._**  
**_Thanks to my fav little mushroom lilgumba for betaing still._**

**_I won't beg or dangle the next chapter for some reviews but if you liked, take the time to write me one pl0x ;D_**


End file.
